A Healing Away From Home
by Amaherst
Summary: A sequel to Happy Mother's Day, Mom. Ulrich breaks down but then finds happinessYXU. Please read for me! R&R!


**Ulrich sat in his silent, darkened, depressing dorm awaiting Odd to return from his parents condo, he was due back today. Ulrich had come back a day early, not wishing to be depressed any longer at home where he would only cry more tears from the lack of love at home. He hadn't seen anyone except Sissy but for some reason she was leaving him alone. He didn't care, he was glad of the break from her.**

**Ada and Abel had only taunted him, his mother had slapped him a couple of times and his father was just not to tolerating him. Ulrich had asked his father if he could return to Kadic a day early, his father had smiled in front of him at that request.**

**Jim had been surprised to see him but welcomed him in and helped him get resettled. A better welcoming than his family had given him when he had returned home. **

**A silent tear rolled down Ulrich's cheek as he thought about his time at home. Being deep in thought he hadn't heard the door open. Another tear rolled down the opposite cheek until his tears flowed down freely. His tears were silent just like they had had to be at home when he was much younger. No-one had comforted him, they had simply let him cry until one of the maids took pity on him and helped him. Ulrich knew that's why he was quiet. He knew it was because he had learned to bottle everything. **

**A hand softly took his tears away and he sharply looked up to see Yumi standing next to him with a concerned face.**

"**What's a matter, Ulrich? Why are you crying?" Yumi asked gently sitting down on the bed next to Ulrich.**

**Ulrich shook his head, wiping his eyes.**

"**Did you have a nice holiday?" Ulrich asked trying to change the subject, however he failed miserably.**

"**Ulrich, what's wrong? Tell me, I'm your best friend, what's wrong?" Yumi asked.**

"**Nothing" Ulrich muttered.**

"**So why you were crying?" Yumi asked again in a voice that told Ulrich she didn't believe him.**

"**Did you have a nice holiday?" Ulrich asked again.**

**Yumi knew she wasn't getting anywhere so she decided to lean back and answer his question.**

"**Yeah, it was fun, the whole family came round. What about yours?" **

"**The same" Ulrich replied emotionless.**

"**Did your mom like her present?" Yumi asked trying to keep conversation going.**

**Another tear rolled down his cheek at Yumi's words.**

"**Ulrich-" Yumi started.**

**Ulrich got up off the bed and opened his desk drawer.**

"**Yeah she liked it, liked it so much that she chucked it back in my face" Ulrich replied bitterly showing Yumi the box with the necklace. "My family like me so much that they slap me; ignore me; laugh at me; taunt me; call me a disgrace to the name Stern; say that I should be sent to Military school for buying my mom a pearl necklace; they love me so much that the only time they smile is when I ask to return to school early" Ulrich replied tears falling again as he turned his back on Yumi. **

**He felt Yumi wrap her arms around him, and slowly turn him around so she could comfort him. **

"**I'm sorry" Yumi whispered.**

"**What for?" Ulrich sobbed.**

"**For saying the wrong thing I suppose and for the family you have" Yumi replied walking him to the bed.**

"**I feel like such a failure Yumi" Ulrich confessed.**

"**Ulrich your not a failure to me" Yumi replied softly.**

"**To my family I am. I was a complete mistake with my family and you know what my life feels like a complete and utter mistake"**

"**You don't feel like a mistake to me, Ulrich" **

**Ulrich had his head down so Yumi couldn't see his stained eyes. Yumi, however, was trying to look into his face to read his expression.**

"**Ulrich look at me, you haven't done anything wrong"**

"**So why do my family hate me Yumi?" Ulrich mumbled.**

**Yumi remained silent.**

"**You know, I see you and Odd and Jer and Aelita happy all the time and I wish I was like that but I cant be I don't know how to be" Ulrich added.**

**Yumi simply looked at him unable to think of anything to say.**

"**You've had love from your family, Yumi, that's what makes you a great person to be with and that's what makes you ho you are"**

"**Ulrich, your great, you know I think the world of you" Yumi argued**

"**I don't deserve to have you think the world of me" Ulrich responded sadly.**

"**Ulrich Stern, stop feeling sorry for yourself and leave that for others to do for you" Yumi stated raising her voice.**

**Ulrich looked up at her.**

"**I'd never felt love before I came here you know" Ulrich informed Yumi and stood up to stand by his desk by the light of the window.**

**Yumi watched him go wondering what he was going to say.**

"**I wasn't allowed friends at my other schools, Ada and Abel made sure of that. And then I came here where they could make sure I didn't get friends and I make 4 best friends a guy could have and its weird you know" he turned around to face her. Her facial expression was unreadable as they stared at each other intently.**

**She stood up quickly and stood next to him.**

"**Ulrich you have four best friends who love you for who you are and who aren't going to leave you or think horribly of you" Yumi told him forcefully.**

**Ulrich smiled a little.**

"**Thanks Yumi, you're the best" He replied hugging her.**

"**I know I am" she laughed hugging him back, her expression changed though to serious.**

"**Ulrich, we all do love you but..." Yumi started.**

**Ulrich looked at her patiently.**

"**Carry on" He urged her.**

"**I love you" He looked at her "As more than a friend" She turned her back on him afraid to face rejection.**

**She felt arms wrap around her.**

"**Thank you Yumi" He whispered in her ear.**

**She looked at him confused.**

"**I love you too as more than a friend"**

**She smiled.**

**When Odd walked into room and looked at Ulrich's bed he saw Ulrich and Yumi in each other's arms. **

"**Oh this is a new development" Odd teased breathlessness after walking up seven flights of stairs with his four bags and having to handle Kiwi in one bag.**

**Odd saw something around Yumi's neck.**

"**Um wasn't that necklace brought for your mom, Ulrich?" Odd asked.**

**Ulrich's smile faltered.**

"**Are you hungry Odd?" Yumi asked quickly.**

"**Yeah I am" Odd shouted excited.**

"**They're serving free pizza in the cafeteria!" Yumi lied.**

**Odd ran out the door leaving Ulrich and Yumi in the dorm who burst out laughing at how gullible Odd really was.**

"**Thanks" Ulrich mumbled once their laughter had died down. **

"**It's ok" Yumi replied standing up.**

"**I'd better go now, I promised Aelita that I'd meet her in 15 minutes and that was half an hour ago" Yumi laughed.**

**Ulrich nodded. He pulled her arms down and leaned her over him. They both closed their eyes and felt each other's warm lips on theirs. They parted soon after and Yumi left.**

**Ulrich smiled.**

**The necklace had come to good use.**


End file.
